


Don’t Want The Rest of Your Life

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Getting over a break up is fun





	Don’t Want The Rest of Your Life

_I’m not available for anything else, right now._

The dreaded morning after text…yet it eases your fears. You certainly did not want to start that conversation; you’re in no position to be exclusive with anyone. You did not sleep around, but you could not commit to anything serious other than your career.

You quickly type a response, _Then, this is what I happily accept._ You were happy to be the source of his late night fantasies as long as you could be free the next day.

It helps that your storyline is with Seth right now, his weapon against the cliques and more useful than J&J. A fine, calculated diva was good for any man’s image, and you were on an undefeated streak. You toss your phone into your bag and exit the locker room.

——————————————————–

“Come on, Seth!” You scream from outside of the ring, banging your hands on the apron and ignoring the boos behind you, “End this!”

Seth follows every cue, nodding and continuing to attack his opponent. Every time he nearly gains the pinfall, you throw your hands up in frustration – acting the part to perfection.

Unable to ignore the urge, you wait for the referee to turn and raise Seth’s leg to first rope. The referee breaks the hold, and Seth scores a roll up on his frustrated opponent. You and Seth bolt to the ramp once the bell has been rung in his favor.

Laughing and raising your hands in triumph, you two are backing towards the gorilla position when a wall crashes into Seth. You immediately side step as the crowd roars; you can’t help your reaction as you note how Roman is sticking Seth a few times in the midst of their scuffle.

——————————————————–

“That was great!” Seth wraps you up in a playful hug, planting a loud kiss on your forehead, “This storyline is going to be gold, (Y/N). You’ll see.”

You laugh under your breath, heading back to the locker room, and shut your eyes upon entrance, blowing a breath out; you yelp, almost jumping out of your skin, when you spot Roman waiting, “You scared me.”

“You enjoy the show?”

You couldn’t quite detect the meaning in his tone, “Didn’t you? They’re heading you towards another huge match.” Sure he could use a small reminder, you begin to change in front of him – preferring the shower in your plush hotel room, “I thought you’d be happier than anyone.”

“I need this. I need that title.” Roman tries to avoid watching you, but he does despite his better sense, “I need a lot of things right now.”

You tilt your head, playing with the waist of your jeans, “Is that a hint?”

“If you’re okay with that…”

Sweet, he was nervous. You sling your bag onto your shoulder, smacking your lips in mock debate, “Hmm…I’ll call you _if_ I’m on my way.”

“Oh, I know you’ll be on your way.”

Roman moves past you, smacking your behind hard on his way out, and you can only anticipate how much fun you’re going to have with whatever this is.


End file.
